The Truth About Light And Darkness
As the shards fall down, they damage Phoenix's mask. Phoenix then decides to take his mask off and reveals that Phoenix is in fact, Ginga's own father, Ryusei Hagane. Ginga bursts into tears and tells him how he could be alive and didn't come right away. He runs into his father and hugs him while Ryusei tells him that he's sorry. Ryusei tells them that they need to rescue Yu which Ryuga wanted to steal power from, other bladers like Dan and Reiki, Tobio, and Tetsuya are kept. Yu hears them comes and they rescue him. Meanwhile in Battle Bladers, Blader DJ announces that Ginga has made it into the finals. However it is unkown who he will face, Kyoya or Ryuga. As Benkei watches some battles, Kyoya tells him to turn it off as he's seen enough and tells Benkei to follow him. When the gang sit down to take a break, Ginga asks Ryusei why all along, Ryusei didn't tell him that he was alive. Ryusei decides it's time to tell them the story of the history of Beyblade. Long ago, meteorites fell down on Earth. Hyoma recalls this as one meteorite made his Green Hades arena. However there were much more, and one had filled itself with Dark Power. The ancient people of that time, used that power for the basis of L-Drago. With that power, they were able to control the world of war. As with the hatred and anger of the army's servants it turned into dark power and was able to make L-Drago very powerful. Over time, in the battles it fought, it's power and shape differed to make the L-Drago people know today. It also has been passed down from generation to generation. However some people made a Bey to represent the light of hope, and would become the basis of Beyblades today - Pegasis. Pegasis was barely able to defeat L-Drago. Due to the immense power of L-Drago the people of Koma Village had locked away for all eternity and it would become the "Forbidden Bey". However, there were still people who wanted to control that power, Dark Nebula. When they invaded Koma Village in search of it, Ryusei tried to stop Ryuga from controlling that power. He failed and Ryuga took L-Drago with him, making the world in danger. At this moment, Ryusei looked like he was going to die and gave Ginga his Storm Pegasis and made an exit for him to leave in. However, Hokuto rescued Ryusei and got him out safely. Since Ryusei had scars he though it would be better if he would stay for a little until he recovers. When Ginga got sidetracked to Koma Village, Ryusei was recovered. When he saw how Ginga fought with the bond of his friends he knew he had to put on a disguise in order to see how Ginga was doing and thus, Phoenix was born. He revealed that he was watching Ginga in Battle Bladers from the shadows and would help in his time of need or to become an obstacle. Ryusei tells Ginga that in the end, the final battle with Ryuga, the bond of Gingka and his friends in his journey will help him to defeat Ryuga and L-Drago. Gingka realizes what his father did to protect him and thanks him for that. On the other hand, Kyoya dismisses all this power of friendship and tells Ginga that he will face not Ryuga, but him, Kyoya in the final battles. Kyoya states that Ginga's not the only one who's been through tough challenges and this whole journey Kyoya made was so that he would be able to defeat Ginga once and for all. Ginga acknowledges this and tels him that he's ready to fight Kyoya whenever the time comes. Daidoji gets out of the crystal trap he was in and limps away. He says that he will never forgive Phoenix but just then, Ryuga comes. At first Daidoji is happy at this but Ryuga has other plans. He tells Daidoji why he would need more power to defeat Ginga if he already has Lightning L-Drago. Daidoji just says it was backup just in case. Ryuga ignores this and tells him that if he needs more power he should take Doji's power. Daidoji gets surprised at this and won't let this happen. He launches his Dark Wolf at Ryuga's L-Drago but ultimatley loses. L-Drago sucks all the energy out of Doji leaving Doji powerless. Ryuga leaves while Daidoji just stays lying on the ground presumely dead. Category:Episodes